Sari in Remnant
by nerdfighter1309
Summary: All Sari ever wanted was to go to Beacon, but first she has to win the Regional Championship. Characters from TFA on Remnant. - On Hiatus due to problems
1. The Day Before the Contest

Chapter 1 – The Day Before the Contest

**A/N I know I already did a chapter 1, but to be frank I hated it, so I have started again, if you want the original contact me, and I will email, or use DocX to send it to your fan-fic account (sorry anons) I will do this for any of my stories, just ask me, and I will send the document. Next item on my list, a note on background, Sari is not a techno-organic, but is a mix raced, Cat Faunus mother, human father, her weapons were invented by her, and her father, along with most of the upgrades, they have been made as in world tech, or part of her weapons, all Autobots involved will be humanised.**

Sari hit the training mat hard, she had been disarmed, and knocked over by her tutor once again, "come on Sari, you will never win the tournament finals at this rate, and they're tomorrow," Jazz shouts. He is a tall man, over six foot, he is not Faunus, but is agile as any Faunus. He has black dreadlocks that extend down to his waist, and a Rasta cap on top, he has a goatee beard he is wearing basic white training armour, with blue, and red stripes on his top half, with loose light brown trousers, and dark glasses, he is barefoot.

"You are improving Sari, but you rely too heavily on strength still, when your true strength is speed, and agility, you will not be able to overpower your opponent tomorrow, he is much stronger than you, so remember hard but fast."

"Yes Sensei."

"Once again," he raises his collapsible staff, an exact copy of her opponent's weapon, Sari raises her own weapons, the twin Primus Swords today (as they will be in the tournament finals, the long range mode has been deactivated, and the swords are set to stun), and activates her skate to provide her with the extra speed. Jazz lunges, and swings down, Sari jumps to the side, and speeds around to behind him. He does a wide sweeping arc, which Sari jumps over, and tries to stab at his chest with her left sword, he activates a button on the staff, which folds it around her sword trapping it , but whilst Jazz focuses on this Sari swings the other sword upwards, hitting Jazz in the chest-plate, a win, for that bout.

"Well done Sari, I think it's time to stop now, it's almost lunchtime, and you've got a date to keep."

"It's not a date, it's me, and a couple of friends going to lunch at Vale Burgers."

Jazz chuckles, "you're just like you were when you were a little kid, when Prowl was still here."

Prowl had died a year earlier, he had been Sari's previous Sensei, he had been killed by some Beowulfs whilst in a 'safe' zone, he had taken most of them down with him, but the last one got him, he had been a famous huntsman in his youth, it had been a tragedy when he died.

"Great, I really needed to be reminded about his death," she runs out the room to the showers.

"Sorry," Jazz mutters to himself.

"Hey here's our little champ in training," Bumblebee shouts as Sari walks into the Vale Burgers restaurant, "I was worried you weren't going to show," he says as they embrace in a friendly hug. Bumblebee is shorter than most people, but still taller than Sari, most people are, he is human, with blue eyes, and black curly hair, he always wears all yellow, yellow jacket, yellow shirt, yellow jeans (how do you get yellow jeans?), yellow shoes and a yellow cap.

"Sorry, me, and Jazz were training, where's Bulky?"

"He's late as always, only because he wouldn't let me give him a lift."

"That's because your driving is terrifying, it's a wonder you don't get stopped, or haven't killed yourself, heck how you passed is beyond me."

"Jeez, you sound like my Mum, besides in a world like ours any day you wake up you may die."

"Sorry I'm late guys," Bulky yells as he runs in, upsetting a table, and dropping his hammer, "oops, sorry there," he sits down at the table heavily, dropping his hammer again, " the bus broke down, and the damn strap is busted."

"Again," chorus Bumblebee, and Sari.

"That's only the second time this month."

"Yeah, but Bulky, it's the sixth, you've gone through two straps in six days," Bumblebee teases.

Bulky is the opposite of Bumblebee, he is massive, taller even than Jazz, and just about as wide from all the work he used to do at the family farm, before he moved to combat school to be a huntsman. He has long orange hair that constantly gets in his eyes, brown eyes, a green hooded jacket over a white shirt, black trousers, and white trainers.

"I know, but the damn things keep breaking."

"Do you have them too tight, or are they the wrong kind for your weapon, I mean the Wrecker is a big hammer, that thing ways a ton, and then some."

"Oh, maybe I have the wrong kind."

"Let me see Bulky," Sari says.

"Here," he hands her the strap that he had just pulled off.

"Bulky, this is for a weight class one weapon, like Bumblebee's stingers," she points at the pair of electric guns on the table next to Bumblebee.

"Oh, I thought, because one is usually the highest class, that one would be the highest strength," Sari face palms.

"Were you not paying attention in Weapons management again?"

"Cool your jets Sari, not everyone has an eidetic memory like you," Bumblebee says.

"But we were given a sheet that told us."

"I think I was ill for that," Bulky says.

A waitress walks over, "sorry for the slow service, it's rather busy today, now what will it be?"

"One medium cheeseburger, one medium fries, one strawberry milkshake," says Bumblebee, "usual?" He asks the other two, who nod, "okay, make that two of what I just ordered, one extra-large hamburger, one extra-large fries, and one extra-large soda."

"Coming right up."

"So? How's training?" Bumblebee asks.

"Well, I think I'm getting better, but Prime says I look like a disaster zone in motion, apparently my forms wrong," Bulky says.

"Err, I was talking about champ-to-be," Bumblebee says, "we only talked about your training this morning."

"Oh yeah," Bulky looks rather downtrodden at this.

"I didn't hear that before, but at least you don't look like Ground Zero as he put it before."

"So, I'm improving," Bulky starts smiling again.

"Here are your drinks," the waitress says giving them their drinks.

"What about you?" Bumblebee asks.

"Well, I finally got a hit in on Jazz, but he was using my opponent's moves, and weapons, rather than his own, so yeah, but I think I have a chance tomorrow."

"Of course you're the best," Bumblebee says.

"Thanks bee."

"Yeah Sari, you'll beat him, you're top of the class, heck you're better than most of the guys at Beacon."

"If I win I'll get into Beacon for sure."

"We have no chance though," Bumblebee says grumpily.

"Don't worry Bee I'm sure you will be fine at Vale Academy, it'll be fine, you'll know loads of people, I won't know anyone."

"Yeah, but the Three Amigos won't be together, we can still meet up at the weekends, right?"

"Of course Bee."

"So, let's help Sari for tomorrow, what do we know about this guy? We can use battle tactic class here," Sari pulls a high-tech tablet out her bag.

"Well, his name is Olver Lukoje1, he has a collapsible staff, called the Ded Moroz* he likes to us as a bat, he always starts the match with a jab at the midsection, which he then swings down to hit anyone who ducks."

"Why does he do that? It is not strategically sound?" Bumblebee says scratching his head.

"I don't know, but it works for him, it takes people by surprise."

"Oh, but we're always told to never to hit first, it gives away the advantage."

"Here you go," the cheerful waitress says giving them Bumblebee, and Sari their food, before walking off, and coming back with Bulky's food, the rest of lunch is given over to lighter topics like gossip, and taking the micky out of teachers.

"and then Professor Plumb turned around, and his blackboard was missing," Sari finishes as the others collapse into laughter, "he was still angry about it in the last week of school, this like three years later."

"Oh that is amazing Sari, I was there, and still don't know where you got a Boarbatusk head, a basket of figs, and a mouse2 from I mean there aren't any figs in the grounds, and we aren't exactly allowed off the grounds." Sari shrugs

"Did you hear what happened to Mrs White on the last week of school?" Bumblebee asks.

"I think the woman was born in Forever Fall in a thunderstorm. She probably told the thunder to be quiet. It probably did," Bulky says.

"True that," Bumblebee says, "anyway, she was walking back to her class room…" He is cut off by Sari's phone.

"Sorry," she answers it, _"Hello Jazz, what's up?"_

"_Sari, I thought we agreed you'd be back by 2:30 for more training."_

"_Is it that time already?"_

"_Sari, it's three already."_

"_Damn, I'll be right there."_

"_Good," _Jazz ends the call.

"I gotta go, I'm late for training," she gets up, and picks up her bag.

"Wait," Bulky says, "group hug," he pulls them both into a big group hug, "see you at the tournament tomorrow Sari."

"See you Bulky, bye Bee," she runs out to her scooter, activating the backpack jetpack mode which is reserved for emergencies, "well this is an emergency" she thinks.

"Sari you have not gotten any better at this timekeeping lark have you?"

"No," she fidgets, hating to disappoint Jazz.

"I should be used to it now, anyway there's something I've gotta tell you, I've been asked to help teach combat at Beacon."

"Really," Sari says, "yay we can go together," she jumps up, and down clapping, before realising something, "if I win."

"You'll be fine Sari, you always are, I expect Ozpin will give you a place even if you lose, you're getting very good, you're a natural, as I've said many times."

"Thanks Jazz, you're the best."

"Yes I am, now, come on we've got training to do."

Jazz gets out the collapsible staff, Sari gets out one of the Primus Swords, and the Skyboom Shield.

"Ah, Hoplite style, sort of, we need to get you a spear for it to be complete. Begin."

Jazz lunges at Sari who jumps backwards, then lunges at Jazz, who jumps backwards, this followed by Sari pushing her shield forward attempting to take Jazz by surprise, but he is ready, and hooks the shield with the collapsible part of the staff, pulling it out her grip.

"Too slow Sari, you need to be faster," he lunges at Sari, then a number of swift jabs, and swipes causing Sari to fall back as she barely deflects or blocks them, she jabs a Jazz when he misses a swing, he blocks her, and swipes at her mid-section causing her to have to quickly block. They return to a pattern of swipes, and jabs from Jazz as Sari retreats step by step, until she sees an opportunity, Jazz swipes wide by a bit allowing Sari to use the staff as a pivot to jump over Jazz, and jab him in the back.

"Well done Sari, that's two today, I'll have to start actually trying soon.

1 Ole Lukoje is the name given by Hans Christian Anderson for the Sandman, and Ded Moroz is a Russian name for Father Winter, or in the English speaking world Jack Frost.

2 The last two are a reference to Wheel of Time – Fires of Heaven.


	2. The Tournament

Chapter 2 – The Tournament

* * *

The alarm blares music very loud right in Sari's ear, until she punches it, when the bot she punched, now rather offended slaps her back, and walks off in a huff.

She groans, and sits up "I keep forgetting Dad replaced my alarm clock with an alarm bot," she mutters, then the alarm bot unceremoniously dumps her clothes on her bed, then walks off to its charge point, and deactivates.

"Why did he have to install emotion chips in his robots, and then give me the prototype," she glares at 'Marvin' in the corner.

After she had her shower, and gets dressed she goes downstairs to eat breakfast, or at least that was the plan, instead she was engulfed by her father in a massive hug.

"Oh my Sari, you're going to compete in the finals today, are you excited, I am so proud of you."

"Dad, can't breathe," Sari gasps.

"Oh sorry Sari, well you should have breakfast, I'll be in my lab if you need me."

After a breakfast of toast, porridge, and bacon, Sari went for her morning jog, where she ran into (literally) Bumblebee.

"Careful Sari I was just walking over to see you."

"You walking? What you lost the car, or did the police finally get you."

"Both," he rubs the tip of his shoe on the floor, "I got caught speeding, and the car got impounded until my parents get it out, which they will wait as late as possible to do."

"I told you so."

"Yeah, still not going to change."

"Well, I'm going to continue my run," she runs off.

* * *

Bumblebee continues on to Sumdac tower, where he is waiting when Sari walks in to see him covered in soot, and spots of colours.

"Damn it Bumblebee, what did you do?"

"I saw a button, and pressed it, well the tournament is in two hours, are you ready?"

"No, I'm never ready for anything, I always wing it."

"Well, are you at least nervous."

"Nah, it's always goes my way."

"You should be nervous, a little bit of nervousness will stop you getting complacent, preventing downfall from hubris."

"You just quoted that from Mrs Peacock's lectures."

"Maybe."

"At least you were listening for once."

"I'm always listening, I just don't always hear what is being said."

"That's the same thing."

"No, there's a subtle difference."

"You're impossible."

"Nah, I'm here, so I'm definitely possible," Sari just rolls her eyes, "what's that look for?"

"You know why," Sari says as the door opens to admit Jazz.

"What did you this time Blunder Boy."

"Hey," he looks down, "oh right, I saw a button, pressed it, and now my clothes are black, and spotty, except none of the colours are yellow, so that's annoying."

"How many times has Mr Sumdac told you to stop pressing buttons?" Bumblebee just shrugs.

"Has anyone seen my joke doorbell?" Isaac says walking in, when he sees Bumblebee he starts laughing, "I'll take that as a yes, I told you to stop pressing buttons, you're worse than Sari was as a little kid."

"Dad," Sari groans, "stop embarrassing me."

"That's a Dad's job to embarrass their kids."

Jazz looks at his watch, "we gotta go now, or we're gonna be late."

"Where's Bulky?" Sari asks as they walk to the garage to get the car.

"He's going to meet us there."

* * *

Sumdac Stadium is ultra-modern, being only three years old, the room they are in is spacious, with lots of holo-displays which Sari, and Jazz are using to discuss tactics, Sari has her maroon hair tied back in a ponytail, and is wearing basic white body-armour as tournament rules dictate.

"Don't worry, I'm here," Bulky says bursting in, "the bus broke down."

"You're on time for once Bulky," Jazz says, as friends, and family Bulky, Bumblebee, and Isaac all have special front row seats, and Jazz has a ring side seat as her trainer.

"Ok some basics about the ring Sari, the ring is ten metres across, step out of it, and you lose the match, remember that, unlike in the preliminaries it is best of five bouts, rather than three, then there are the exhibition matches, you, and your opponent both fight in an exhibition match at the end against an unannounced pair. That's so there's more than just your match, before you go on there are the third place match, and performance matches, which start in about minutes."

"I knew that."

"The was really for Bulky, and Blunder Boy, they haven't been told, but reminding you can't hurt."

"Oh."

"_First round of performance matches to the ring please."_

"Sari's round five."

The rounds pass by with increasing nervous tension from everyone , except Sari, who is half-asleep and Jazz who is meditating.

"_Fifth round to the ring please, championship round."_

"That's us," Sari says jumping up, and stretching for the match, she grabs her swords, shield, and her hammer, in their storage modes (the storage mode for the swords, and the hammer is a small bar, about one foot long, as the majority of the weapon is energy, for the shield is a smaller disc, about the size of the average Frisbee), on the way out.

They walk up the gently sloping corridor, before separating, Bumblebee, Bulky, and Isaac go to the stands, whilst Jazz, and Sari continue onwards.

"Weapons please," the game supervisor says as they reach him. He is a man of about thirty, he has blue eyes, brown hair, and is wearing a black shirt, and black trousers, which is the uniform of the stadium crew. He puts Sari's weapons in a special machine which scans them, before a light above the machine glows green, saying they are set for tournament rules, "good luck," he smiles at her as she picks up her weapons belt, puts it on, and walks away.

* * *

As they near the ring they can hear the crowd cheering, as the announcer starts talking, "Ladies, and Gentlemen, and anyone unsure, now for that match that you have been waiting for, the finals of the regional tournament, in the blue corner, Sari Sumdac." Sari walks into the ring, and waves nervously at the crowd before sliding down her visor, "and in the red corner, Olver Lukoje," Sari meets her opponent for the first time, he is tall, he towers over her, he is holding the collapsed form of Ded Moroz. At this time Sari starts noticing odd little detail, like that he has silver eyes, and that his blue hair is gelled up in spikes like ice, and that he has heavily lidded eyes that make him look half-asleep, except his eyes burn intensely underneath, showing that he is more awake than he seems.

"Can their trainers please enter, and take their seats, training the blue corner is Jazz Kingston, training the red corner Fujiyama Nightbird*," both the trainers enter, and sit in their respective seats.

"Draw weapons," Olver uncollapses Ded Moroz, Sari draws the Primus Swords, "BEGIN," the announcer shouts.

As predicted Olver lunges, slashes downwards, and almost gets Sari, who jumps out the way at the last moment, she then tries to jab at his exposed side, but he gets the staff in place to intercept, turning the blade, Sari slashes downwards at his head, almost getting him, but he blocks, then tries to kick out her legs, but Sari jumps away, mindful of how close to the edge she is, he then charges at her, but Sari rolls out the way, Olver can't stop, and charges straight out the circle.

"Bout goes to Sari," the crowd cheers, "Take your positions for the second bout." Sari stands in place as Olver re-enters the ring, and gets into position, "begin."

This time Olver breaks from tradition, and does not lunge, he instead slashes in a large arc, almost getting Sari who jumps backwards out of his reach, but he is now out of her reach. He steps towards her, and swipes downwards at her head, Sari barely has time to jump to the left out of the way. Sari slashes at his side, almost getting him when he blocks it, she tries again with the other sword, but he blocks, and collapses the end of the staff hitting Sari in the back.

"Bout to Olver," the crowd cheers, "take your places," they line up, "begin."

He swings at Sari's side, she leans back from the swing, and swings overhead at him, but he blocks with the middle of the staff, and swings down at her with one end, she blocks with her swords. He suddenly steps back, causing Sari to loose balance, he swings at her hard, she blocks it with one swords, but the strike knocks away one of her swords, she jumps back, and draws the shield, activating it as she does, and strapping it on in one motion. He swings at her again, but she blocks it with the shield, causing him to stumble she then uses the shield to slide underneath his guard, and hit him across the chest.

"Bout to Sari," the crowd cheers. "Break, go talk to your trainers, have a drink, and cool down, we'll be back in five minute, so folks if you need the loo or food, and drink you have five minutes.

"Well done Sari, good use of your shield, just remember to try, and always keep your balance, never let yourself be led into a situation like that."

Yes Jazz," Sari says taking a swig of water, Jazz keeps saying words of encouragement, until they are called back.

"Time to start up for the second round of bouts, take your marks," Sari, and her opponent take their places. "Draw weapons," Sari draws one of the Primus Swords, and the Skyboom Shield, her opponent draws Ded Moroz, "begin," Sari jabs at him, hiding behind the shield, he hits her shield hard, almost making her lose it, then she realises she has not strapped it onto her wrist, she would have to disengage to strap it on, which she cannot. As she thinks this he whacks the side of it, and use the collapsibility of the staff to hook the shield, and yanks it out of Sari's grip, knocking her sword out her hand as well. She draws the other sword as it is closest to hand, she uses it to block the next swing, Sari takes up a fencing stance remembering her training for a single sword. She changes sword width with a single flick of a switch, turning it into a sword similar to a sabre, she slashes at his arm, as he blocks, then jabs at her body, she deflects the sword over to the left, she then jabs at his stomach, but he dives to the side, and almost jabs her mid-roll, but his aim is just off, but manages to disarm her.

"Damn," she draws the Hyperspace Hammer, and points it at him, "last weapon", as he lunges at her, she slides underneath, and sets the Hammer to hammer mode, before activating, pushing him away from her, and winning the bout.

"Sari wins the bout, she is the winner," the crowd erupts into screaming, and cheering, as Jazz, Bumblebee, Bulky, and Isaac run over to embrace her.

"And now to present the trophy is Professor Oscar Zoroaster Phadrig Isaac Norman Henkle Emmannuel Ambroise Diggs** Ozpin, wow that's a mouthful." as he says this a trapdoor slides open in the centre of the room opens, and a platform rises containing Professor Ozpin complete with cane, and coffee mug, standing next to a trolley containing the trophy. The trophy is one foot tall, silver and shaped like a sword plunged into stone carved with symbols of the four common Grimm.

Ozpin picks up the trophy, and hands it to Sari, along with a piece of paper, "well done Sari."

"Thank you Professor."

* * *

*That name is the combination of two G1 characters, Doctor Fujiyama, and the Nightbird ninja drone.

** This is the wizard of Oz's real, full name.

A/N Bulky is his real name in this, because Bulkhead is the name of the heli-planes that the White Fang, and Torchwick use, and you don't find people called 'Boeing', or 'Apache' (aside from the Apache Tracker, but he's a racist so doesn't count).


	3. Match Two, and the Next Day

Chapter 3 – Match Two, and the Next Day.

* * *

Sari, and Jazz return through corridors to the room where they were earlier, where they are joined by everyone else, "well done my Sari," Isaac says, crushing her in a hug.

"Thanks – Dad – can't – breath."

"Oh, sorry," he releases her, only for her to get engulfed by Bumblebee, and Bulky in a group hug, which is even more crushing as the other, they let go when Sari starts turning blue.

"Please stop with the crushing group hugs please, it's becoming cliché."

"Sorry, it's just…" begins Bulky.

"You rocked," Bumblebee cutting in, giving her a thumbs up.

"What's on the paper?" Jazz asks walking over.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about the paper," she unfolds the bit of paper that she had been given.

You have been invited to attend

The Beacon Academy for Huntsman, and Huntswomen

In the next semester, the semester begins in three weeks time.

Please provide your answer to this invitation within one week

Signed Professor Oscar Zoroaster Phadrig Isaac Norman Henkle Emmannuel Ambroise Diggs Ozpin

Headmaster of Beacon Academy

"It's an invitation to Beacon," Sari says jumping up, and down clapping.

"Oh my Sari, I am so happy for you, oh my little girl is going to Beacon," Isaac says hugging Sari.

"Well, that's great Sari," Bumblebee says hugging Sari as well.

"GROUP HUG," Bulky yells, and grabs Jazz pulling him into the hug.

"Can't – breathe – again," Sari says, which causes everyone to let go, "this is going to be great, it would be better if you two could come with, but I don't think Ozpin would let you."

After that everyone sat contemplating the fight.

"_Can all contestants for the last round please report to the ring."_

"Oh, is it that time already?" Isaac asks to no one in particular whilst looking at his watch.

"Yes," answers Bumblebee.

"That was rhetorical Bumblebee," Isaac deadpans.

"Oops," Bumblebee blushes.

"Come on, I'll be late," Sari says running out the door, and along the corridor.

"Sari wait," Jazz calls after her.

"Go, we will make our way along," Bumblebee says, Jazz nods, and chases after Sari.

Jazz catches up with Sari just before she reaches the arena, "Are you ready Sari?"

"I think so, I have no idea who I'm facing, and have no idea how to fight them, so I'm more nervous than facing Olver."

"Don't panic Sari, you must not panic, if you panic you will seize up, and you will lose."

"I know, it's just…" she sighs.

"Don't panic," Jazz says, "Sari be careful, this match will be played by the major leagues' rules, you have to either knock your opponent over, deliver what would be a killing blow if the weapons were not especially attuned for the tournament, or knock them out the ring," as he finishes they reach the arena, they can hear the announcer shouting over the PA.

* * *

"Ladies, and Gentlemen for the last match of today, in the blue corner, we have the regional tournament champion Sari Sumdac."

"That's your cue," a game organiser says.

"Thanks," she whispers as she walks out of the tunnel, to the cheers of the crowd, she smiles, and waves at the crowd.

"In the red corner, her opponent Daniel Procrustes*," a giant of a man enters from the other tunnel, he is over six foot tall, he is dressed in the standard tournament armour. His bare arms are corded with muscles, and scars, he has intense blue eyes, his face looks like it has been used as a butcher's slab, with cuts, and scars running over his face, he is bald. He is carrying a giant axe, with two heads, and a spiked tip, he moves slowly, but gracefully, he definitely knows what he's doing, he smiles cruelly, revealing yellowed, and in some cases broken teeth, he puts his helmet on, and slides down the visor.

"Well, this could be interesting," Sari thinks.

"Draw weapons," the announcer commands, Sari draws, and activates one Primus sword, and the Skyboom Shield, Daniel simply hefts his axe onto his shoulder, "begin."

The two of them circle each other, sizing each other up until Daniel swings widely at Sari, almost hitting her before she ducks, and is again almost hit by the downswing, but it rebounds off her shield, sending a jolt up her arm. He swings to the side again, Sari jumps out the way, but this time on the downswing Sari jumps out the way, and stabs at his legs, only to have him turn, and block with his axe handle. Sari's sword slides down the handle, and almost reaches his hand, but he kicks her shield, pushing her backwards, but she does not lose her balance. He swings downwards at her she dodges slightly to the side, and stabs his breastplate, but the sword only makes a glancing low, easily warded by the armour.

"Not enough," Sari growls, as he swings at her again, aiming at her head, "this guy plays for keeps," she mutters as she ducks, and stabs at his legs, again glancing off his armour. Sari retreats as he swings, and she deflects again, she is now dangerously close to the edge. He growls, and charges Sari, who jumps to the side, and rolls nearer to the middle of the circle, he manages to stop before stepping over the edge. She stabs at his back, but he turns, and parries her blade, he kicks at her again, but she jumps backwards. He charges her again, she steps to the side, as he passes Sari stabs his side, unbalancing him enough to knock him over, he rolls out the circle.

"Sari wins," the announcer yells over the PA, the crowd who had watch this with baited breath erupt into a great cheer, "thank you everyone who turned up today, this has been a great year for the tournament, I hope to see you all next year," as he finishes the crowds start to empty.

Daniel gets up, and walks over to Sari, taking off his helmet, "well done girly, din't thinks ya cad does it," he says with a heavily accented deep voice.

"Thanks," Sari says, he smiles at her revealing his yellowed broken teeth again, this smile is genuine, and does not look cruel, unlike the earlier one.

"Sari!" Bumblebee yells as he runs over, and hugs Sari, closely followed by Bulky, Isaac, and Jazz.

"Can't – breathe – again," they let her go, "please stop doing that," she says, the whole scene causes Daniel to start laughing quietly.

"What's so funny?" Bumblebee says.

"It's joost I remamber when me, un mah friends were like dach."

"Were? Are they not here today?" Sari asks.

"Nor, one's a Hunsman, ah rarely sees im, e's always away, un the other is on oliday."

"Oh, that's a shame," Sari says.

"Ah know, well, ah'l sees ya," he walks off.

"He's nicer to meet outside the ring than in," Sari says to Bumblebee.

"What do you want to do to celebrate? There's that new movie on at the cinema," Bumblebee says.

"Oh, there's a market in town," Bulky says.

"Well," Sari says, but as she says this the adrenaline from her fight finally wears out, and she almost collapses, she is caught by Bulky, "I want to go to bed," with that she falls asleep.

* * *

The next day Sari is woken up by the alarm blaring very loud music right in Sari's ear, until she punches it, when the bot she punched, now rather offended back, slaps her and walks off in a huff.

She groans, and sits up "I keep forgetting Dad replaced my alarm clock with an alarm bot," she mutters, then the alarm bot unceremoniously dumps her clothes on her bed, then walks off to its charge point, and deactivates. "Every morning is the same with Marvin," she sits up with a great deal of difficulty, she is sore all over from the tournament.

After having a shower, and getting dressed, Sari walks downstairs, "Good morning my Sari," her father says as she orders toast, porridge, and bacon from the chef bot, "I told Mr Ozpin that you would be going to Beacon."

"Thanks Dad," Sari says, hugging her Dad.

"I have a surprise for you after breakfast Sari," Isaac says before going back to his newspaper.

When breakfast is finished, Isaac takes Sari up to his lab, "Wait just here Sari, I will go, and get it." He walks off into the store room next door, he comes out with a yellow, and white robot, with two protrusions on the helmet that almost look like Sari's pigtails, there is a blank visor over a face formed of two plates of metal with a grill. Isaac presses a button on the wrist, and the robot fold in on itself, until it is just a backpack.

"This is a form of personal body-armour I developed just for you; it enhances your strength, and is made of a material dozens of times lighter, and more durable than steel. It is also fitted with an assortment of scanners, for all parts of the e-m spectrum, as well as various forms of radiation, a built in communicator, a diagnostic device for broken machinery, a short pulse laser, and plasma jets," he hands it to Sari, who puts it on as a backpack.

Sari presses the button, and the suit folds out over her, "Dad, this is awesome," she says as she examines it, "but how do I activate the laser, and the jets, and everything?"

"Ah, it is activated by you thinking of it being activated, it has a built in EEG, which is scanning your brain waves, and will only react to you , it is currently scanning your brainwaves, it will work for no-one else, unless you tell it to, also it works with voice commands."

"Awesome, I'm gonna go, and try it out," she runs out the lab, and takes the elevator down to the training room.

Isaac sighs, "I hope that works, something bad is coming, I can feel it in my old bones, and I want Sari to be ready, but I will not tell her yet, I need her to be safe."

"Don't worry Isaac, I'm sure she'll be fine," a deep voice says from the shadows.

"Oh, my friend, I did not hear you come in," Isaac says turning to him.

"She is getting on quite well as a huntress, and her time at Beacon will only help her, after all my son Cardin will be there as well."

"Yes, but she doesn't like him, remember the spatula incident?" Isaac asks, raising an eyebrow, but smiling good-naturedly.

"That's water under the bridge; it has been years since that happened. I was not aware you were working on armour for her, or I would have helped."

"Of, I wanted it to be a present from me, and me alone, you understand as a parent."

"Of course, now how have the personality chips been working?"

"The proto-types, like Marvin have worked, but they are grumpy, and prone to depression, they still do their jobs, but they have a tendency to get stroppy as well."

"Hmm, sounds like my calculations were off, I will get my friends over at Sirius Cybernetics to have a look, they got their Genuine People Personalities working, but they owe me a favour over the Dinobot incidents."

"Well, they have got it working, but I don't trust them, they treat their customers like dirt."

"That may be, but they are very good at their job."

"I suppose you're right."

"Of course I am, I will see you around Isaac my old friend," he steps out of the shadows, and heads for the door. Now that he is over six feet tall, with short, buzz cut hair, he has red eyes, the result of an experiment gone wrong, he has a permanently amused smirk, he is wearing a cut suit that covers his muscular frame. He is carrying a cane, with a targeting sight.

"And you Megatron."

* * *

* Procrustes was a giant man who was the demi-god son of Poseidon; he is from the legend of Theseus. He had an iron bed, which was exactly six feet long, anyone taller than that had the excess cut off with an axe, if they were shorter he stretched them out, Theseus tricked him, and then fitted him to his own bed. 'Procrustes' means 'the stretcher'; his other name is 'Damastes', or 'the subduer', which is where the name Daniel for him comes.

**A/N Sorry this took so long, I wrote it then I lost it, then rewrote it, then hated it, so I rewrote, but that was delayed by Mum being ill for two days when I had to look after her, and was not in the mode to write and then forgot to post for a day. Also I forgot to point out that Marvin the angry alarm clock is inspired by Marvin the paranoid android, who is not technically paranoid, more just clinically depressed, from HG2G. Something I feel I should mention, because tournament rules were never mentioned in Volume 1, I made them up, so some of the features, like ranged attacks, and some others are disabled.**


	4. Arrival at Beacon

Chapter 4 – Arrival at Beacon

* * *

Three weeks later Sari found herself on an airship to Beacon, she now has her shield's compact form strapped to her arm, and the compact forms of the swords, and the Hyperspace Hammer hooked back on her belt, and her armour in backpack form.

Sari is standing looking out the window, thinking of Bumblebee, and Bulky, somewhere down there in Vale beneath her they are starting their new school, without her, she is pulled from her melancholy thoughts by someone talking "Hello, and Welcome to Beacon." A hologram of a blond lady wearing glasses, a white button-up shirt, and a purple cape says "I am Glynda Goodwitch, You are among a privileged few who have received the honour of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsman, and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge, and the training to protect our world."

Then she hears someone being violently airsick behind her. She spins around to see a blond boy being sick into a litterbin.

"Well, Beacon is going to be interesting for him," Sari thinks.

* * *

After Sari leaves the airship she sees, a black haired girl being shouted at by a white haired girl, who she recognises as Weiss Schnee, the daughter of a businessman that her Dad sometimes deals with, and who has a hair trigger temper.

"I'd hate to be her," she walks over to the confrontation to break it up when there is a very loud sneeze, followed by an explosion of fire, ice, and electricity, creating a shallow crater. When Sari gets there she the shouting has gotten louder, but the black haired girl had started shouting back.

"Hey, I said I was sorry Princess!"

"It's Heiress actually," a new girl says, she has black hair with a black bow, that twitches ever so slightly, despite there being no wind, "Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

"Finally, some recognition."

"The same company infamous for its controversial labour force and questionable business partners," the girl turns on her heals and walks off.

"How dare - ! The nerve of - ! Urgh!" The white haired girl storms off.

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" The black haired girl calls after her, she then collapses to the floor.

"I wouldn't bother," Sari says, "she seems to be rather spoilt," she helps the girl up.

"Hi, I'm Ruby," Ruby says.

"I'm Sari, what did you do make Snow Queen so angry?"

"I tripped over her luggage, then she shouted at me and waved a pot of stuff in my face, which made me sneeze, then the stuff exploded, then she shouted at me again, then the girl with a bow stopped her, or I think she would have tried to kill me."

"Not likely, it would ruin her image," Sari walks off, "I'll see you around Ruby."

* * *

Sari walks into the empty auditorium, and leans against the wall in as an inconspicuous way as possible.

Eventually other students file into the auditorium, including a blond who Sari recognises as having talked to Ruby in the courtyard before leaving her with a bunch of others, Ruby walks into the auditorium with the tall blond haired boy who had been sick on the airship, when the blond calls out, "Ruby over here I saved you a spot."

"Hey I gotta go, I'll see you after the ceremony," she runs over to her sister as Jaune calls after her.

"Hey wait," before slumping in dejection, "Great, now where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?" Before slouching off.

"How's your first day going, little sister?" The blond asks sounding very upbeat.

"You mean since you ditched me and I exploded," Ruby shouts at her sister.

"Yikes, meltdown already?"

"No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school and there was fire," then she stops and puts a hand on her chin, "and I think some ice."

"Are you being sarcastic?" Yang jokes.

Ruby snorts, "I wish, I tripped over some mean girls luggage and then she yelled at me and then I sneezed and then I exploded and then she yelled again and then I felt really really bad and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me."

"You," Weiss yells at Ruby.

"Oh no, it's happening again," Ruby jumps into Yang's arms, Scooby-doo style.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff."

"Oh my god, you really exploded," Ruby's sister deadpans, before putting her down.

"It was an accident," Ruby says, "it was an accident." Weiss holds out a pamphlet, "what's this?"

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarise themselves with this easy-to-follow guide to Dust application and practice in the field," Ruby looks about ready to collapse after this.

"Uhh."

"You really want to make things up to me?"

"Absolutely," Ruby says.

"Read this, and never talk to me again," she thrust the pamphlet in Ruby's face, who takes the pamphlet.

"Leave her alone Weiss," Sari says walking over, "you can't blame her for an accident, especially since you waved a leaking container in her face, of course she sneezed," she stands next to them, ready to break up any fights that start.

"Oh great, you're here," Weiss says glaring at Sari.

"What's wrong Snow Queen, still angry about the tournament?" Sari teases.

"Look it sounds like you two got off on the wrong foot, why don't you just start over and try to be friends, Ok?" Blondie chimes in, whilst rubbing the back of her next.

"Yeah! Great idea sis," Ruby sticks out her hand for Weiss to shake, "hello Weiss I'm Ruby, wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies."

"You have no idea what hanging out includes, do you?" Sari asks.

Ruby rubs the back of her neck as her ears go red, Weiss starts talking with an over enthusiastic tone, "yeah" she puts both her hands up in mock surprise, "and we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about boys like tall, blond and scraggly over there!" She points at the blond boy that Ruby had entered with earlier.

"Oh, WOW, really?" Ruby jumps, clasping her hands, Sari face-palms.

After pausing for a couple of seconds, "No," Weiss says abruptly.

The hall is suddenly silenced by someone clearing their throat followed by microphone echo, "I'll keep this brief," Ozpin on the stage says into a microphone, whilst pushing his glasses up his nose, "you have travelled here in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills and when you finish you will dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time in school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." The headmaster walks off, a blond teacher steps forward.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready, you are dismissed."

"He seems kind of off," Ruby's sister says.

"I agree, something's odd," Sari says, "I don't think we've been introduced, I'm Sari."

"Yang," she puts out her hand, and Sari shakes it.

Ruby speak up, "it was almost like he wasn't even there."

The blond boy leans over to Weiss, "I'm a natural blond ya know," this causes Weiss to rub her temples.

* * *

It was nightfall when everyone finally left the Auditorium, Sari had left after the blond boy's statement, she entered the wood panelled ballroom, put down her sleeping bag, and left to a have a look around the academy, before going to a changing room get changed into clothes more comfortable for sleeping in. When she got back everyone else were setting up their sleeping bags, or bedrolls, Weiss was struggling to set up an inflatable mattress, as someone kept unplugging the electric plug.

"Who keeps doing this!" She yells after the third time, everyone just started chuckling.

"What's wrong Snow Queen?" Sari asks.

"Someone keeps unplugging the pump for my mattress."

"Why not just sleep in a sleeping bag, it is for only one night after all?"

"But I need to be fully rested for tomorrow, we have a test of some kind, and I want to be at my best."

Sari just shakes her head, and walks off, going over to her sleeping bag, and sees Ruby being dragged, by Yang, over to the girl with the twitchy bow (now that she thinks about it she is probably Faunus) who had saved Ruby from Weiss, Yang is waving and Ruby sounds like she is being strangled.

"Helloooooo, I believe you two may know each other."

"Aren't you that girl that exploded?" She asks looking up from a book that she is reading.

"Uhh, yeah!" she reaches out to shake her hand, "The name's Ruby," the girl does not shake her hand, Ruby puts her hand behind her head, "but you can call me crat… err, actually you can just call me Ruby."

"Okay."

Yang starts whispering with Ruby, at a volume that Sari cannot hear, Yang forces a smile that makes her look like she's grimacing.

"Soo, what's your name."

"Blake."

"Hello Blake, I'm Yang! Ruby's older sister!" The over enthusiastic blond says, after some pause she continues, "I like your bow."

"Thanks."

"It goes great with your," she pauses, "pyjamas."

"Right."

"Nice night, don't ya think?"

"Yes, it's lovely, almost as lovely as this book," she pauses, "that I will continue to read as soon as you leave."

This causes Yang's face to fall, "Yeah, this girl is a lost cause," Yang says to Ruby.

"What's it about?" Ruby asks.

"Huh?" Blake asks, obviously lost in thought.

"Your book. Does it have a name?"

"It's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control of his body*," Sari thinks she may have read that book, or one similar.

"Oh yeah, that's really lovely," Yang interrupts.

Ruby steps forwards, "I love books, Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes, and monsters, they're one of the reasons I want to become a huntress."

"Why is that?" Blake asks, by now Sari is rather bored, "Hoping you'll live happily ever after?"

"I hope we all will."

"Oh great, she's an idealist," Sari thinks as Ruby continues.

"As a girl I wanted to be like just like the heroes in the books. Someone who fought for what is right, and protected the people who couldn't protect themselves."

"That's very ambitious for a child." Blake pauses, and has a far off look in her eyes, as if thinking of someone, "unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale."

"Well that's why we're here, to make it better," she barely finishes before Yang hugs her, and picks her up, which makes Sari miss Bulky, and Bumblebee.

"Ohhh, I'm so proud of my baby sister."

Ruby wriggles, and tries to get out of the hug, "cut it out," before the whole scene turns into a cat fight between the two sisters.

"Well, Ruby, Yang it is a pleasure to-" Blake begins before she is cut off by Weiss who stalks over, looking just about ready to try, and kill someone.

"What is going on over there, don't you realise some of us are trying to sleep?"

"She must have gotten the pump working," Sari thinks before falling asleep.

* * *

*Does anyone think this sounds like 'The Curious Case of Doctor Jekyll, and Mister Hyde'?


	5. The Emerald Forest

Chapter 5 – The Emerald Forest

**A/N And now for OCs.**

Sari is woken up by someone ringing a bell, " get up, get changed, breakfast is in half an hour, the " Glynda says walking through the room, nudging people awake as she goes. Sari gets up, and looks around, everyone is walking around gathering belongings, looking around Sari observes an orange haired girl in a white shirt waking up a boy with black haired with a pink streak, and pink eyes in a green shirt.

"Wake up lazy bud," she says rushing around, he sits up groaning, "it's morning, it's morning, it's morning, it's morning," he groans again, and they walk off to breakfast with her talking fast enough to make Sari's head hurt.

"Someone needs to consider decaf," Sari mutters getting up, and walking off to get changed, before heading off for breakfast.

After breakfast Sari grabs her weapons, and her backpack, and along with the rest of the pupils are split into groups, and taken to different places around a forest, where they are greeted by a middle age rather portly, grey haired man, with a moustache in a red coat called Professor Port.

"Hunters, Huntresses," he raises an eyebrow suggestively at that, and is meet with a groan of indigence from one of the pupils, the Professor rushes to cover up his mistake. "You will have no doubt heard rumours of teams, and may have started making alliances, and plans, but you can forget it, you will be partnered with the first person you make eye contact with. You must then proceed through the forest to the ruins on the northern edge of the forest, the ruins contain several relics, you and your partner will collect a relic, and return to the cliff, where you, and your partner will be paired again with another team. All teams made will be with you for the rest of your four years at Beacon, do not hesitate in destroying any Grimm along your way, you will be graded on your performance, any questions?" He looks up, and down the line, "no? Good, stand on a plate, and take your places, and you best have a landing strategy ready."

As he finishes speaking he presses buttons on a tablet computer, each one launches a student high into the air, when Sari is at the highest point of her arc she activates the backpack, turning it into the metal body-armour that her Dad had made for her. _"Welcome Sari Sumdac," _the AI voice says as it activates, _"activating Micron Boosters at 50%," _the suit activates the smaller jets in the feet, slowing her descent enough for her to land on a branch. Sari looks around, and activates the scanners, _"scanning region for Infra-red signatures corresponding to humans,"_ as Sari looks around she sees several people outlined through the leaves, she spins around, picks one, and walks towards.

"Wah," the person she picked screams as she emerges from the brush, "what the hell is a robot doing out here," the girl is a little shorter, and more slender than Sari, with black shoulder length ringlets with brown eyes, she is wearing a brown jacket, a white shirt, and brown trousers, she is uncommonly pretty. Her weapons are a pair of dagger strapped to a thin belt around her waist.

"Sorry for startlingly you," Sari says.

"_Retracting faceplate," _the AI says as Sari retracts the faceplate, the girl jumps back.

"Surprise," Sari says smiling weakly.

"Who are you?" The girl asks.

"Sari Sumdac, you?"

"Elmindreda Carnacarn, are you part of the Beacon induction?"

"No, I decided to go for a walk in the forest dressed in body armour, carrying weapons," Sari says sarcastically.

"Sorry that was stupid; unless you already have a partner I think we're partners."

"This is a really weird system," Sari says, to which Elmindreda shrugs, "well then Elmindreda, let's look for this ruin," Sari says, "so which way's the ruin."

"Please call me Min, and I have no idea, so let's go that way," she walks in one direction.

"That leads back to the cliff," Sari says, Min walks back into the clearing, and walks in the opposite direction.

"This way."

They enter into another clearing, and Min stops, "I heard something," she looks around, but sees nothing.

"_Activating infra-red scanning mode,"_ the AI voice says as Sari activated scanning, she looks around, and sees several large shapes moving around the clearing they are in.

"I think there's something out there, it looks like a pack of Beowulfs, maybe Ursa," she whispers to Min as she draws her shield, and a sword, Min looks startled by this, but draws her daggers, as she does this the bushes rustle, and eight Beowulfs, including one large alpha, enter the clearing, and crouch in readiness to lunge.

"Damn," Min says as she says it four of the Beowulfs lunge at her, she spins to the side, and stabs one in the back of the head, the Beowulf crumples to the floor, Sari finds herself facing three Beowulfs she jumps over them as they charge, she lands, and one of them, more agile than its companions, turns, and charges at her, she steps to the side, and draws the Hyperspace Hammer, she smashes it into the back of the Beowulf's head as the other two charge at her, she back-flips out the way, ending up almost face to snout with the Alpha Beowulf.

"Oh great," Sari says, she jumps back as the Alpha swings at her, "woah there," she looks over at her partner, and sees her swinging her dagger handles about, the blades are attached by a thin wire, she is holding them off well, using the weapons like whips, or grappling hooks. The Alpha taking advantage of Sari's detraction, and knocks her back into a tree.

"_Aura at 83%, Integrity at 100%,"_ the AI reports.

"Wow that was a big hit," she says readying her Hammer, keeping an eye on the other two Beowulfs, who edge forward, "AI keep an eye on the other Beowulfs, report if they move."

"_Affirmative," _the AI says, _"they appear to be edging forward."_

"Only report if they move close enough to lunge," Sari says ducking a swing by the Alpha, and punching it in the stomach, the Grimm bellows.

"_Affirmative, the other Grimm have begun moving," _Sari looks at them, they are slowly moving forward, until the Alpha growls, they back off, _"the Alpha appears to have just demanded them to stand back, he is challenging you."_

"Let's do this fur ball," Sari says switching her hammer for sword, and shield, the Alpha roars, and charges with claws outstretched, Sari vaults over the Alpha, stabbing at the back of its head, but misses by small distance, the Alpha turns around, and hits Sari into a tree.

"_Aura at 75%, Integrity at 90%, repairs will be required."_

Sari groans, the Beowulf rushes over, and swings at her head, she rolls to the side as the Beowulf's claws impact the ground. Sari jumps up, and bashes her shield at the Alpha's head, the Alpha catches the shield, Sari presses a button that electrifying the shield, which causes the Alpha to bellow in pain.

"_The other Beowulfs are moving,"_ Sari glances over at the other two Beowulfs, they are trying to sneak up on her, upon being seen they charge at Sari who activates the boosters to jump over them, they charge forward, and crash into the Alpha, and on to a tree. Sari decapitates one with her sword, the other swings a clawed paw at her, but she catches it with her still electrified shield, causing it to screech in pain, and it pulls its paw back, the force of hit pushes Sari back slightly. Sari recovers quickly, and stabs the Beowulf in the gut, the creature collapses, Sari decapitates it to be sure.

The Alpha gets up from where it fell, the creature looks for its comrades, but seeing itself along, and with only one still fighting Min, the rest having been dispatched, the Alpha bellows, and charges Sari with its arms outstretched. She slides between its legs, using her arms she trips the larger creature over, she stands up, and attempts to decapitates the Alpha, but the creature kicks her legs out, it is about to stab her with its claws when a blade whistles through the air, and slashes its throat. Min walks over, reeling in the blade as she goes. "I had that one," Sari says getting up.

Min smiles, and helps Sari up, "of course you did, so onwards north to the ruins."

"Yeah, which way is that."

"_Would you like a compass to be added to your HUD?" _The AI offers helpfully.

"Yes please," Sari says to the AI

"Who are you talking to?"

"The AI, in my body armour."

"Well, that's high tech."

A compass flickers to life, "this way," Sari walks north, in the next clearing they find a pair of people talking, whilst standing next to a pair of Ursa corpses, one is a tall man, with shaggy brown hair, brown eyes, a leaf green leather jerkin over an earth brown shirt, with river blue breeches, and tall leather boots. he is resting an Ashandarei over one shoulder, a polearm made of black metal, with a silver short sword on the end. The other is a tall man, not as tall as the other, but still tall, he looks like a statue of an angel, he has golden eyes, and golden hair, he is wearing a black leather jacket over a black t-shirt, and black trousers, he is holding a sword with a winged cross guard in a yellow sheath.

"I'm telling you, it's that way," the taller one says, pointing east, he has a very deep rumbling voice.

"No it's that way," the one with golden eyes says, pointing west.

"It's that way," Sari says pointing north, retracting her face guard.

"Thanks?" the golden eyed one says, "I'm Jason Angeldale ."

"I'm Thomdril Bombusil, but you can call me Thom," the taller one says.

"I'm Min, this is Sari," Min says stepping forward.

"I know who she is, I was at the tournament," Jace says.

"I thought I recognised you," Min says.

Sari is looking at the sky, "we may want to scatter."

"Why?" Min asks, looking up, "oh," she sees a Nevermore circling the forest.

"It's not circling here, it's somewhere over there," Thom says pointing east, "I would hate to be the poor fool who has to deal with that."

"Indeed," Jason says, nodding in agreement.

The peace of the forest is shattered by a shrill scream, "What's a little girl doing out here?" Sari asks.

"I think that was just a high pitched guy," Min says, Jason, and Thom just shrug, "well, onwards," they all walk north."

Several hours of nervous walking, trekking, and hiking later the four of them arrive at a ruined amphitheatre like building, there are several pedestals with gold or black chess pieces, six are missing.

"Well? Do you think this is it?" Jason asks, everyone gives him a look of warning, Sari walks over, and inspects the nearest pedestal with various scans.

"I don't see any traps," she says, experimentally removing one of the pieces, a golden bishop, and puts it in a pouch on the armour, Thom takes the other golden bishop, and puts it in his backpack.

"Well, then, back to the cliff then," Sari says, as if expecting someone to argue.

"Yep," over at a cliff to the west there is the sound of gunfire, they rush over, and see a dead Deathstalker, on the edge of a precipice, in the precipice is a ruin, only reached by bridges, there are also several columns nearby. Next to the dead Grimm is the girl, and boy that she saw earlier when everyone was waking up, along with a girl in full body armour, and Jaune. On the ruin are Weiss, Yang, and Blake, on the edge of a higher cliff is Ruby, and sliding down it is a decapitated Nevermore.

**A/N note on the AI voice, it is always on, but I will not always write it in, because it breaks up the action. Durability for the Beowulfs was guessed from the Red Trailer, and episode 7. So if you haven't guessed characters in Sari's team will be based on fantasy novel characters, Elmindreda is from the Wheel of Time series, Thomdril Bombusil is Tom Bombadil from the Lord of the Rings, and Jason Angeldale is Jace Herondale from the Mortal Instruments series**


End file.
